


«Маленькое» недоразумение [A 'Brief' Misunderstanding]

by Katherine93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, mix up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: — Эй, Эй! Стайлз, притормози! — воскликнул Дерек и прочистил горло, с трудом пытаясь вернуть свой обычный голос. — Нет ни у кого романа с твоим отцом! — «Ну, может у кого-то все-таки и есть. Но точно не у меня», — подумал Дерек. — По крайней мере, не у меня! Какого черта?!----------Фичек, в котором Стайлз кое в чем обвинил Дерека и столкнулся с неожиданными последствиями своего поступка.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	«Маленькое» недоразумение [A 'Brief' Misunderstanding]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A 'Brief' Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627434) by [BayouSexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayouSexual/pseuds/BayouSexual). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Написано по заявке анонима «Зачем ты прислал моему отцу свои трусы?» героями которой стали Стерек.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Давно мечтала перевести что-нибудь со Стерек-шипу, который я обожаю уже 5 лет, и вот, нашла забавный драбблик.
> 
> Огромное спасибо автору BayouSexual за эту милую историю)
> 
> Наслаждайтесь)

Дерек наслаждался тишиной и умиротворением, наконец, находясь в лофте в одиночестве, когда вдруг услышал, как кто-то подергал за ручку двери.

Нет, он не сорвался с места и мгновенно не превратился, и уже это многое говорило о его с каждым днем улучшающемся характере, — подумал он про себя. Вместо этого Дерек лишь осторожно прислушался к суматошному, словно у зайца, стуку сердца и слегка принюхался, пытаясь уловить, нет ли в запахе стоящего по ту сторону двеи человека ноток тревоги или страха. Оказалось, что нет, поэтому Дерек расслабился, оставшись спокойно сидеть на своем месте за кухонным островком, и терпеливо ждал, пока Стайлз, повозившись с ключами, подберет подходящий.

Дерек уже знал, что за дверью копошиться Стайлз, еще даже не почувствовав запах его отвратительного хвойного геля для душа, смешанного с ноткой беспокойства, потому что Стайлз был единственным, у кого, кажется, никогда не получалось открыть дверь с первой попытки. Стайлз списывал все на то, что его руки просто не из того места растут, однако все знали, что тот какого-то черта носит с собой огромное множество разнообразных ключей. Сейчас у него наверняка можно было найти копии, пожалуй, всех ключей ото всех дверей в городе, и Дерек искренне сожалел, что предоставил ему еще и свой в нагрузку.

Еще минуту прослушав перезвон ключей и прошептанное: _«блять, Эрика была права. Мне нужны к ним брелки»_ , Дерек вздохнул и все-таки направился к двери. Еще раз услышав приглушенное _«блять»,_ Дерек открыл дверь изнутри и сдвинул ее в сторону, первой увидев на пороге недовольную мину Стайлза.

— Вот ты всегда так! — пожаловался тот, довольно ощутимо толкнув Дерека в сторону, и прошествовал внутрь лофта, как будто он и есть его хозяин. — Так и знай, когда-нибудь ты вернешься домой, а я уже поменял все твои замки! И хрен ты ключи подберешь! Серьезно, Дерек, это нелепо!

— Нет, — как и всегда немногословно ответил Дерек, закрывая дверь и следуя за Стайлзом на кухню, — это ты нелепый. Стайлз, зачем ты пришел?

Он имел в виду: «какого хрена ты пришел именно сейчас?», потому что даже для такого любителя приключений, как Стайлз, час был уже поздний. Однако его вопрос и так прозвучал намного грубее, чем Дерек планировал, но Стайлз, похоже, этого даже и не заметил.

— Это _я_ -то нелепый? — переспросил Стайлз и ненадолго замолчал, пораженно раскрывая и закрывая рот, словно рыбка, выброшенная из воды, как будто Дерек сейчас сказал что-то настолько ужасно гнусное и абсурдное, что было совершенно невозможно. — _Я нелепый?_

— Да? — ответил Дерек как-то вопросительно, приподняв бровь для лучшего эффекта, — Стайлз, это же у тебя сотня ключей от черт пойми каких дверей!

Парень в ответ лишь моргнул, а затем пожал плечами, принимая его доводы, и уселся на стул, с которого несколько минут назад поднялся Дерек.

— Проехали. Я не поэтому сюда пришел.

— А почему, Стайлз? — Дерек искренне надеялся, что эта бессмысленная болтовня, наконец, закончится, и Стайлз все-таки расскажет ему, зачем он к нему заявился.

— Ну, — выдохнул Стайлз, покусывая губу, и на его щеках расцвел легкий румянец, как случалось каждый раз, когда он действительно нервничал, — я…

Покусывание превратилось в драматическое посасывание губы, и буквально через секунду Стайлз звонко чмокнул, решительно вздыхая, а Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что как-то слишком внимательно рассматривал сие действо.

Стайлз пробежал пальцами по столешнице, словно бы искал что-то, даже не смотря на нее, видно собираясь с мыслями.

— Я даже и не знаю, как спросить об этом. А это бред какой-то, потому что я _обожаю_ постоянно спрашивать о чем угодно.

 _«Ну, вот началось»,_ — вздохнул про себя Дерек, наблюдая, как живущие своей жизнью пальцы Стайлза нашли на столе банку с открытой им содовой, которую он и не собирался допивать, и теперь, очевидно, уже и не допьет. Если говорить начистоту, то Стайлз, похоже, за свою недолгую жизнь уже побил мировой рекорд по вопросам. Он задавал их много и очень быстро, иногда выстреливая целой очередью, и чаще всего получал на них вполне удовлетворяющие его ответы, хотя, как Дерек знал на собственном опыте, эти вопросы могли быть чертовски неожиданными.

— Спросить о чем? — произнес Дерек, засмотревшись, как Стайлз прикончил еще недавно его содовую за один глоток. И осторожно добавил: — Что бы это ни было, надеюсь, ты не зря меня потревожил. Черт возьми, Стайлз, сейчас же _3 утра_!

— Эм… — Стайлз прочистил горло, звонко опустив пустую банку на стол, смутился и возвел глаза вверх, словно молясь, чтобы потолок разверзся и поглотил его прямо здесь и сейчас, и, почувствовав нотку тревоги в его запахе, Дерек подумал, что так все должно быть и есть. Все еще ожидая, что небеса смилостивятся и спасут его от этого разговора, который он сам и затеял, Стайлз все же решительно хмыкнул и произнес:

— А знаешь, да пошло оно все!

Дерек послушно ждал, пока Стайлз, наконец, соберется и посмотрит ему в глаза.

_— Зачемтыпослалмоемуотцусвоенижнеебелье?_

— Что?! — воскликнул Дерек, едва не подавившись воздухом, чувствуя, как щеки порозовели от стыда. Стайлз выдал свой вопрос со скоростью света, однако, к сожалению, Дерек все-таки оборотень с супер слухом. — Стайлз!

— Дерек, — произнес Стайлз, хотя, похоже, уже и так был уверен, что тот виновен, но все-таки решил повторить свой вопрос, в этот раз более выразительно и медленно: — _Зачем_ … ты послал _моему отцу_ , который на минуточку _шериф_ , свои боксеры?

Теперь пришел черед Дерека недоумевающее моргать и открывать рот, потому что, _какого хрена?_ Он уже привык ко сбивающим с толку вопросам по типу _«что это за существо такое?»_ — Дерек до сих пор еще не отошел от прошлого раза, когда Стайлз решил поинтересоваться, если ли у оборотней узел, и да, его раздражало, когда тот лез с вопросами о его прошлых жизненных трагедиях в совершенно неподходящее время. _Как, например, сейчас! В три гребанных часа утра!_

— Я… — Дерек, правда, не мог подобрать слов и еще мгновение вглядывался в парня, который пялился на него с взглядом, так и говорящим _«ну, что, приятель, выкладывай!»_ , когда, наконец, его мозг перезагрузился и был готов функционировать в нормальном режиме. — С чего тебе _вообще_ в голову пришло, что я мог _что-то_ послать твоему отцу?!

Дерек уже и не вспомнил бы сейчас, когда последний раз ходил в почтовое отделение, чтобы отослать кому-нибудь посылку. В лофте даже почтового ящика не было — все важное Дерек перенаправлял Питеру, чтобы тот сам со всем разобрался. _«И кто вообще станет посылать кому-то свое нижнее белье?»_ — стало его последней мыслью, прежде чем Стайлз, наконец, решил предъявить ему свои доказательства.

Он вытащил свернутую, уже распечатанную посылку с шелковыми черными боксерами из кармана своей куртки и помахал ею перед носом Дерека, словно это был Святой Грааль.

— Вот с чего!

Развернувшись в руках у Стайлза, они, и правда, чертовски напоминали шелковые черные боксеры Дерека, которые тот по особым случаям надевал со своими самыми облегающими джинсами. Ну, чтобы было удобно. Просто он действительно ума не мог приложить, как у Стайлз оказались эти трусы, и особенно, почему тот решил, что эти самые трусы принадлежат именно ему?

— Подожди-ка, — с опаской произнес Дерек, — почему ты решил, что они мои, или что я вообще ношу подобное нижнее белье? К твоему сведению, я могу носить и какие-нибудь дырявые хлопковые трусы.

— Да потому что я видел их на тебе! — воскликнул Стайлз, уже похоже празднуя свою победу, прежде чем осознал, что только что вылетело из его рта, и мгновенно стал краснее смущенной свеклы. — Я хотел сказать… нет! А что?! Я не имел в виду, что видел тебя в трусах! Я просто видел твои трусы! На тебе. Под твоими джинсами. Они выставлялись из-под пояса! Шелковые! И я не смотрел на твою задницу! _Блять!_

Дерек выслушал эту пламенную речь и остался стоять в ступоре, обдумывая сказанное, и наблюдал, как Стайлз сходит с ума от стыда, переступая с ноги на ногу и маша руками в воздухе, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Лаааадно, — медленно выдохнул он.

— Знаешь, что? — пискнул Стайлз, удрученно опустив боксеры, которые все еще держал в руках. — Я, наверное, пойду. Разберемся со всем этим как-нибудь в другой раз, — пробормотал он, и на Дерека обрушилась волна паники в запахе Стайлза. — Или никогда. Да, точно. Это идеальный вариант! Не стоит мне в это лезть! И если у тебя с моим отцом какой-то жуткий жаркий роман, и вы посылаете друг другу свои секси-штучки, как будто на дворе снова 1940-е, то это, вероятно, только ваше с ним дело, и мне об этом знать совершенно не нужно!

Стайлз поспешно поднялся на ноги, прежде чем Дерек успел понять, что происходит, но все-таки сумел поймать того, опустив ладонь Стайлзу на грудь, пока тот не проскользнул мимо него.

— Эй, Эй! Стайлз, притормози! — воскликнул Дерек и прочистил горло, с трудом пытаясь вернуть свой обычный голос. — Нет ни у кого романа с твоим отцом! — _«Ну, может у кого-то все-таки и есть. Но точно не у меня»_ , — подумал Дерек. — По крайней мере, не у меня! Какого черта?!

— Но… — заикаясь, пробормотал Стайлз, хватая воздух ртом и вновь приподнимая боксеры в доказательство. Все еще прижатой к груди парня ладонью Дерек ощущал, как сердце у тот стучит, словно перепуганная колибри заперта внутри и стремится вылететь на свободу. Медленно опустив руку, Дерек уже ожидал, что тот начнет возражать, и так и случилось.

— Но твои трусы…!

— Они не мои! — практически прокричал Дерек — _практически_ — хотя уже боялся, что действительно выглядит виноватым. Доказать, что это не так было возможно лишь единственным способом — забрать у Стайлза из рук злополучные трусы и присмотреться к ним самому. Так он и поступил. — Посмотри, да они же мне велики, видишь?

И если честно, _то они действительно были ему велики_! На пару размеров уж точно, и если бы он и решил их надеть, то носить их было бы жутко неудобно даже со свободными джинсами.

Однако Стайлз до сих пор не выглядел убежденным.

— Ты уверен? — робко поинтересовался он, пробежав глазами по фигуре Дерека, будто пытаясь понять, какой тот носит размер, вроде как и не пялясь на него. В запахе Стайлза вдруг послышалась какая-то другая нотка, но она оказалась настолько слабой, что Дерек не смог ее уловить.

Вернувшись мыслями к этим чертовым трусам, Дерек вдруг вспомнил, что он все-таки оборотень, и хватит уже ходить вокруг да около, ведь решение проблемы буквально находится у него перед носом. Не думая дважды, Дерек мгновенно поднял боксеры к лицу и уткнулся в них носом, глубоко вдыхая.

— Чувак…? — произнес Стайлз с отвращением, когда Дерек резко перебил его.

— Они не пахнут мной, — словно констатируя факт, убежденно заявил он и пихнул боксеры в руки Стайлзу, которым тут же их схватил. — Вообще-то, они вообще ничем не пахнут.

— Так это значит, что…

— Они новые, Стайлз. Ты не задумывался, может, твой отец, ну я не знаю, _просто заказал их себе_?

— О, Господи, — отрешенно пробурчал Стайлз, стыдливо уткнувшись лицом в ладони, в которых все еще держал злосчастные трусы. — Я об этом даже не подумал! Посылка выглядела подозрительной, никаких наклеек или надписей, и когда я открыл ее и увидел их, то сразу же предположил… Я предположил, что они — твои, потому что…

— Потому что пялился на мою задницу… очевидно, — перебил его размышления Дерек, пытаясь скрыть ехидную ухмылку.

Стайлз еще сильнее закопался лицом в мягкую ткань и горестно заорал. Пытаясь несколько минут отдышаться, он, наконец, оторвался от коварных боксеров, демонстрируя Дереку совершенно убитую мину, которая отражала страдание всего мира. 

— А сейчас я пойду и спрячусь в самую глубокую нору, где меня никто и никогда не найдет, — прошептал Стайлз, — разреши пройти.

— Не так быстро, — остановил его Дерек, внезапно решив продлить их странную беседу, и в этот раз заблокировал Стайлзу выход всем телом. — Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю тебе просто заявиться сюда, обрушить на меня какое-то постыдное обвинение и просто сбежать.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак! — горестно простонал Стайлз, с каждой секундой краснея все сильнее и сильнее. Он смотрел на Дерека, стоя к нему смущающе близко, и раздосадовано поморщился. — По мне же очевидно, что меня съедает стыд, и как ты уже заметил, сейчас три утра. Поэтому позволь мне пойти домой, засунуть их, — для лучшего эффекта Стайлз помахал боксерами перед носом Дерека, — обратно в упаковку, спрятаться под одеяло и просто _умереть_! Так что, пожалуйста, дай пройти.

— _Или_ , — предложил в свою очередь Дерек, возвышаясь над Стайлзом, и пошел на него, используя свою мощную фигуру, чтобы заставить парня медленно отойти к стене. — Мы могли бы обсудить, сколько раз и как часто ты смотрел на мою задницу.

Дерек решил просто поддразнить его, наслаждаясь тем, как мордашка Стайлза становится все краснее и краснее, пока тот все еще теребит в руках чертовы боксеры. Такая уникальная возможность в последнее время представлялась не часто, поэтому Дерек не желал ее упускать, и когда продолжающий что-то бурчать Стайлз, наконец, прижался спиной к стене, Дерек придвинулся еще ближе, не оставляя между ними и миллиметра.

Они стояли чертовски близко друг к другу: Стайлз подпирает стену, а Дерек хищно его рассматривает, — все как в старые добрые времена.

— _Господи Иисусе, Дерек_ , — пробормотал Стайлз. Вся его предыдущая невозмутимость затрещала по швам, и он сделал то, чего Дерек ожидал от него в последнюю очередь: он замолчал, как будто собираясь с мыслями, и сделал глубокий вдох, а за ним и такой же глубокий выдох. — Ладно, знаешь, что? — решительно продолжил он, вскинув руку, и не церемонясь, выбросил трусы куда-то Дереку за спину, как будто избавившись от проблемы.

Дереку же было абсолютно плевать на них, поэтому он даже не дернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда те приземлились, продолжая наблюдать за Стайлзом, и прорычал:

_— Я тебя укушу._

Зная, что это единственные слова, так ненавидимые Стайлзом, которые способны заставить того говорить, Дерек лишь вскинув в ожидании брови, предвкушая последующую волну негодования.

— Да, я _смотрел_ на твою задницу! _Смотрел_! И _смотрю_! _Часто_. Практически каждый раз, когда появляется шанс, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось, эмм… — он притворился, будто подсчитывает по воображаемому календарю прошедшие годы, и Дерек хмыкнул, усмехнувшись, — скажем так, _16 лет_. Поэтому, — он загнул пальцы и сунул их Дереку под нос, — уже _4_ года. Но ты же и сам об этом знал. А задница-то отличная, и я, в отличие от некоторых, _самый_ _обычный человек_! — заявил Стайлз, судорожно вздохнув в конце своей пламенной речи. — Так что, мы во всем разобрались и закончили? Устраивает мой ответ? Так может, я пойду, потому что ситуация и так неловкая, и не уверен, что у меня получится не опозориться еще больше, чем уже успел, и не сделать ее еще более странной.

Этот нескончаемый поток слов вполне соответствовал стилю Стайлз, но что-то в его голосе было не так — в нем слышалась мольба, и Дерек практически сдался, решив смилостивиться и отпустить беднягу, но прежде чем он успел отодвинуться, в запахе Стайлза появилась недавно промелькнувшая нотка. Только теперь Дерек стоял к нему намного ближе, чем раньше, и смог уловить, ее, глубоко вдохнув. Осознание заставило его пораженно замереть на месте: Стайлз был не только смущен, _он был возбужден_. Будучи подростком Стайлз выдавал в своем запахе порой целый калейдоскоп разнообразных странных эмоций, но сейчас это возбуждение сбивало Дерека с толку и, если честно, он просто не знал, что ему делать с полученной информацией.

— Стайлз? — позвал его Дерек, пытаясь спросить, что происходит, ну… не спрашивая, и понял, что на лице у него написано полное недоумение, поэтому, ничего не поняв, Стайлз лишь снова фыркнул.

— Дерек, — произнес он в ответ, не осознавая, насколько Дерек сейчас растерян. — О, да пошло оно все на хер! Я знал, что все так и будет.

— Что…? — Дерек попытался узнать, что это значит, но Стайлз не дал ему договорить, схватившись за полы его рубашки и притянув еще ближе к себе, хотя, казалось бы, это уже невозможно.

— О, да заткнись ты уже, наконец! — буркнул тот, и Дереку ничего не оставалось, кроме как наблюдать, как губы Стайлза приближаются к его собственным в молниеносном поцелуе, который закончился настолько быстро, что Дерек успел лишь осознать, что да, Стайлз его действительно только что поцеловал и мгновенно оттолкнул от себя с такой силой, заставив отстраниться на пару сантиметров.

— Вот видишь! — шикнул на него Стайлз, — я же сказал, что не знаю, сколько продержусь, прежде чем усугублю ситуацию, сделав ее еще более неловкой! Господи, ты хотя бы знаешь… — он заставил себя замолчать, и Дерек почувствовал, как хватка на его рубашке ослабла, а в запахе парня вновь появилась уже знакомая паника. — Блять, я не хотел этого делать! — Дерек не двигался, наблюдая, как обычно оживленное эмоциями лицо Стайлза мрачнеет, а в глазах остается один лишь страх. — Прости! Просто ты так… — вновь начал бормотать он, но замолчал, обессилено опустив руки.

Дерек еще не успел прийти в себя после произошедшего, когда почувствовал, как Стайлз снова пытается прошмыгнуть мимо него, спеша к выходу.

— Стой. — Дерек придержал его, сумев поймать за футболку. — Я лишь пошутил, пригрозив, что не отпущу тебя из-за того, что пялишься на мой зад, но теперь ты точно никуда не идешь! Я _чувствую_ , что ты паникуешь. — Он замолчал. — Помимо всего остального.

Стайлз уже хотел было снова начать свои бесконечные бормотания, и Дерек уже готов был услышать очередной поток неразборчивых фраз, и решил предотвратить катастрофу, прежде чем она начнется единственным способом, пришедшим ему в голову. _Своими губами_. Однако в этот раз, в отличие от предыдущего, Дерека не оттолкнули, и Стайлз вдруг осмелел и послушно ответил на поцелуй. Поцелуй был несмелым и неторопливым, они будто заново узнавали друг друга, и когда Дерек, наконец, отстранился, то придержал Стайлза за воротник, просто на всякий случай.

— А теперь я просто обязан задать тебе еще один вопрос, прежде чем отпущу, — мягко пробормотал он, и Стайлз моргнул, а затем неуверенно прошептал:

— Хорошо, слушаю?

— Не хочешь остаться и посмотреть, _какое_ нижнее белье я действительно ношу?

Не став долго раздумывать, Стайлз обрадовано кивнул, и Дерек притянул его для еще одного, но уже более глубокого поцелуя.

Они обязательно обсудят все позже, возможно, еще не раз будут вспоминать этот забавный случай, который свел их вместе спустя года, а пока, Дерек считал, что они и так много времени потратили впустую. Пора наверстывать упущенное.

_«Да ладно тебе, всего-то каких-то пять лет. Подумаешь!» — поспорил бы Стайлз._

**Author's Note:**

> Если понравился перевод - гоу к автору на оригинал истории ставить kudos)


End file.
